Pigment
Pigment is a crafting material in Creativerse. Currently only 3 types of Pigment are in the game: blue, red and yellow. They can be produced by putting Blue Flowers, Red Flowers respectively Yellow Flowers into a Processor and clicking the button "chop 4". You won't need to unlock any crafting recipes to do this. Several crafting recipes in your crafting menu (to be opened by typing "q" as the default key) will require certain Pigments. Pigments are fixed ingredients for specifically colored items or blocks. If you want to craft Blue Lamps, then you will have to choose their specific crafting recipe and will have to carry Blue Pigment, Coal, Glass and Stone Rod with you to be able to craft them. For Red Lamps, you will need Red Pigment, Coal, Glass and Stone Rod. Common crafting recipes in your crafting menu are not intended to output different looking items by using different ingredients; instead that's how Cooking Stations work, and in a way Processors and Forges too. Like all other crafting materials and similar to animal parts, Pigments cannot be put into any quickslot, so they also cannot be placed into the world, cannot be consumed by player characters and cannot be used on anything in the gameworld directly. Red Pigment 4 Red Pigments are obtained when processing 1 (block of) Red Flower from Ashenwood-trees in a Processor. No crafting recipe is necessary for this. Red Pigment is a crafting-material used for crafting Red Beacons, Red Lamps (Wood Burning Lamps emitting red light), Red Fireworks, Red Stained Glass, Red Beds, Orange Block of Goo, Red Concrete, Red Mosaic Tile Wall, Red Adobe Floor, Red Adobe Roof, Red Adobe Wall, Red Carpet and Red Wood Wall. Yellow Pigment 4 Yellow Pigments are obtained when processing 1 (block of) Yellow Flower from Cragwood-trees in a Processor. No crafting recipe is necessary for this. Yellow Pigment is used for crafting Yellow Beacons, Yellow Lamps (Wood Burning Lamps emitting yellow light), Yellow Fireworks, Yellow Stained Glass, Yellow Beds, Yellow Concrete, Yellow Mosaic Tile Wall, Yellow Adobe Floor, Yellow Adobe Roof, Yellow Adobe Wall, Yellow Carpet, Yellow Wood Wall, Golden Swords, Golden Potions, Golden Wall, Banded Golden Wall and Studded Golden Wall. Blue Pigment 4 Blue Pigments are obtained when processing 1 (block of) Blue Flower from Elderwood-trees in a Processor. No crafting recipe is necessary for this. Blue Pigment is used for crafting Blue Beacons, Blue Lamps (Wood Burning Lamps emitting blue light), Blue Fireworks, Blue Stained Glass, Blue Beds, Blue Concrete, Blue Mosaic Tile Wall, Blue Adobe Floor, Blue Adobe Roof, Blue Adobe Wall, Blue Carpet, Blue Patterned Ceramic Wall and Blue Wood Wall. Other Flowers Currently, no other Flowers than Blue Flowers, Red Flowers and Yellow Flowers can be processed in a Processor. If you carry Autumnwood Flowers, Wildwood Flowers, Wildflowers, Cactus Flowers, Weepwood Flowers, Tundra Flowers and/or Weeds in your inventory/bag and activate a Processor in the gameworld by looking at it and typing "f" (as the default key) or clicking your right mouse button, you won't see any of these Flowers being listed under the section "Processable", so you simply can't put them into a Processor. Category:Processed Category:Ingredients Category:Treasure Category:Animal Loot Category:Pet Harvest Category:Pigments Category:Non-Placeable Category:Non-Consumable